


Heavy

by djdaddybek (llyn)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Jjbek, M/M, Titty fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llyn/pseuds/djdaddybek
Summary: Otabek can tell, from his puppy dog eyes, that this other skater--JJ--is desperate for his approval. It works out, because Otabek is new in town and JJ’s got big, fuckable tits, his nipples hard under his tight shirt when he introduces himself at the rink.





	Heavy

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god fam i saw some art of a VERY slutty JJ today he had big luscious tids so i wrote this in like a frenzied big tiddied hour <3

Otabek can tell, from his puppy dog eyes, that this other skater--JJ--is desperate for his approval. It works out, because Otabek is new in town and JJ’s got big, fuckable tits, his nipples hard under his tight shirt when he introduces himself at the rink. 

He’ll always feel smug about this, afterwards, because he doesn’t say a word. It’s just in the air-- _ wanna fuck? _ He projects it. He’s staring at those tits, then that plush, pink mouth, and by the time he’s looking in JJ’s eyes the answer is yes. The Canadian’s eyebrow is cocked, whatever inventory he’s made of Otabek while he was so distracted has come up  _ oui _ . Yes, and right now. 

So, yes, and right now. They go to JJ’s big Jeep. Otabek climbs up into the backseat behind him. He’s got a tight ass and broad shoulders. He’s got everything. He’s tall and blue-eyed, turning with a too-open smile to say, “Hey.” A second introduction. 

Otabek says, finally, “Hello.” But he doesn’t smile, and he’s not open. He’s closed, and he’ll stay closed off from JJ forever, but he’ll fuck him, too. A lot. JJ’s smile will get more and more open, and he’ll still have it all. Then he’ll have even more. He’ll have his quads and his love and a song and some fame. And Otabek will stay closed off, and JJ desperate for his. But they will keep fucking. This is just the first time. 

Otabek pushes him down on his back and yanks his shirt up, because he doesn’t want to waste time. When he sees something he wants, he takes it, with only one notable and exquisite exception. 

These tits, though. The best part might be how JJ’s tight warm up shirt, bunch up under his armpits, squeeze them together, ripe as melons, nipples poking up and out. Otabek cups them in his hands, rubbing his calloused thumbs over those candy-pink nipples. He might be in love with these big tits already. 

He leans down to bite JJ’s fat bottom lip and suck it between his own. He pushes his tits together, hand so full of soft, warm flesh he can’t stop JJ from touching him back. He’d rather he didn’t. Otabek’s body is hard with tension, there is no give to him. He doesn’t have plump, swollen tits that don’t fit in a hand but spill out, instead. Otabek is like a half-starved and JJ a plump little dairy maid raised on butter and syrup. He kisses back like a boy, though. He growls back. He bites back, even if he smiles between kisses and laughs between bites. For him this is crazy, what they’re doing. A hook up. He’s a nice boy. Otabek can tell from the cross around his neck. 

Otabek lets him touch. He’s gotta keep him happy. He pinches his nipples and twists up, tasting underneath, licking up salt and leaving goosebumps behind. “Get on top,” he orders, and they switch. Otabek lies on his back with JJ in his lap. He’s a good dancer, he rolls his hips, rocking against Otabek’s warm ups just so. He’s figured out, too, what Otabek likes about him and teases his own nipples with a moan, putting on a little show as he rubs the hard little cherries with his palms, sinks his hands in his hair and shimmies his shoulders, making them jiggle. 

“Come here,” Otabek says. The snow is falling heavy outside the Jeep’s windows. That’s why JJ must feel safe, fucking in the parking lot in his little cross necklace. It’s a white-out, no one will see. Otabek will think, wrongly, this is how it snows, always, in Canada. He will associate heavy snow--in the U.S., in China, in Kazakhstan, in Japan, even in Russia--with JJ. A terrible punishment, matching his crime. 

But for now it snows so heavy and thick, and Otabek’s got JJ bouncing and grinding in his lap, stripping off his tight shirt. It’s just Otabek, JJ, and the snow, then Otabek pulls him down and it’s just JJ--his broad shoulder blocking out the white storm outside as he rubs his sweet, peaked nipples in Otabek’s face. 

They don’t know each other, so they don’t talk much, but already JJ is a tease, dropping one tender red gumdrop between Otabek’s lips just to pull it away right when Otabek starts to suck on it with a groan. He gets spanked for this, but that ass is as thick and plush as the rest of him and Otabek’s fingers dig in instead. He wants to rub his cock over every soft inch of skin. He wants to slap JJ’s smirk off his face with the head of his cock and then shove it in deep to the back of his throat. Otabek’s not a tease. If he wants JJ to suck him off he’s going to hold his head still and feed it to him. 

The next time JJ pulls away with a laugh Otabek takes both swinging tits in his hands and smushes them together tight, sitting up to bury his face in the deep crease between. He licks messy wet stripes up the middle. JJ likes that, gasping, wiggling that tight ass in Otabek’s lap. He comes up for air long enough to bite JJ’s neck, hard, over that delicate gold chain, then he buries his face again--cheeks and chin all wet--motorboating as he twists up on those gumdrop nipples. JJ shouts, head hitting the roof as he throws it back. 

Otabek pushes himself up, then pushes JJ down, dragging his own black warm ups down to let his cock free. JJ freezes, taking a look. He’s a mess--tits all wet and swollen, hair sticking up--but he looks and looks, licking his lips. There are different kinds of sluts, and maybe JJ just wants his attention, any attention, but it can’t be denied in this moment, at least, that he wants the cock, too, and badly. He swallows, one hand passing absently over his mussed hair. Otabek’s not a tease. He’ll give it to him. But first--

“Down,” Otabek says. JJ leans back. When he reaches for Otabek’s cock he gets his hand slapped. Otabek doesn’t want to be touched. He wants to fuck. “Put your hands behind your head.” 

JJ does what he’s told. He doesn’t ask why. He’ll never get a real answer, when he does. He slips his hand behind his head, getting comfortable--as if he could, all folded up in the backseat, trapped under Otabek. He feeds him his cock, watching JJ’s eyes roll back in pleasure at the first taste. “Just get it wet,” he tells him. “Don’t enjoy yourself.” 

It makes JJ hum around his mouthful. So he likes that kind of talk. Otabek likes it, too. He reaches down to rub one perky, sucked red nipple while JJ swirls his tongue around the head, moaning for it. Otabek has to pull out sooner than he’d like--it’s not easy. His mouth is warm and wet and eager to be fucked. His lips are plump as berries. He’s got these long, sultry eyelashes, all inky black and curled. It’s just unfair. But Otabek wants to fuck him in order--his tits, his mouth, his thick thighs, then that ripe ass. All in time. 

“Push them together,” he tells JJ. The tease trails his fingers lazily down his heavy tits-- _ what, these?  _ Otabek takes his hand off his cock to slap his cheek. “Do it.”     

JJ moans. So he likes that, too. So does Otabek. He does it right, this time, squeezing them together. Otabek smirks down at him, rubbing the tip of his cock against one pretty red gumdrop. “Keep them together,” he says. 

JJ’s hands are bigger than Otabek’s but even cupped in his palms his tits don’t fit, nipples poking out red and swollen between his spread fingers. The crease between them is deep enough to almost hide Otabek’s cock as he pushes the head in. It’s a juicy, wet squeeze that makes his balls draw up tight, already ready to come as the fat, red head of his cock pops out at the top, rubbing against JJ’s chin. 

He’s got to take this nice and slow to keep himself from spilling all over this lovely chest, already dreaming up bras to buy him, lingerie to dress him in during the long winter. He draws his cock back, watching that wet, pink flesh squeeze him tight until he groans and slams his hips forward, making JJ’s big tits bounce. His fucked-out pink mouth falls open, surprised. Otabek does it again, fucking him with snaps of his hips to keep them bouncing around his cock--but catches himself about to come, pulling out from that messy, wet squeeze to rub his sticky precome on one of JJ’s red nipples. 

“They’re not big enough,” Otabek tells him, smearing it over the other nipple, then grabbing JJ’s hair to raise his head up, giving him a taste of it--fuck, but his mouth is hot, tongue everywhere. Otabek tries to think clearly--to talk, to finish his thought. Talking helps him not come down that eager throat. “If they were bigger you could lick them clean for me.” 

“I wouldn’t need you if I could play with the myself.” 

It’s a shock to hear his voice, low and smug. Otabek pulls out to slap his cheek with it, then rubs his cock over his cheekbones and chin, his jaw, his bared neck, the little cross, all while JJ chases it with his tongue.  _ Cockslut _ , Otabek thinks. There are all kinds of sluts though. He covers JJ hands with his own, pushing hard so JJ’s chafed wet nipples are nearly touching, and he leans down to suck the tender gumdrops until JJ bucks his hips and moans, “Fuck me!” 

“Fuck you?” Otabek asks, pulling off the nipple with a loud pop. “Alright.” He holds JJ’s head up by his hair and fucks between his tits, rough and sloppy, the tip of his cock pushing against JJ’s bottom lip with each thrust until JJ gets smart and sticks out his tongue for it. JJ twists his own nipples, long eyelashes fluttering as they bounce in his hands. It’s too much. Otabek pulls back to come across his chest, white and sticky, slipping down into the fucked out crease. When he opens his eyes, JJ looks good, cheeks all pink, blue eyes bright. He looks like he could be fun, for a while, while Otabek is here in Canada, stranded in the heavy snow. 


End file.
